


Il calderone della mente

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È nella mente che accade, eppure è reale. E’ il seguito di “Comprensione”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il calderone della mente

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 11- 20 gennaio 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** one-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/Lily (o forse no…)  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** È nella mente che accade, eppure è reale. E’ il seguito di “Comprensione”  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 545/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Appartiene alla raccolta "Sorrisi".  
> 

Anche se le parole ancora non riuscivano a uscire dalla sua gola lacerata, era facile parlare con Elyn: bastava che Severus spingesse i pensieri in superficie, nella mente, e la Guaritrice del San Mungo sapeva coglierne anche la più piccola sfumatura. Era grazie a questa sua innata capacità di Legilimante che Elyn era riuscita a scoprire ogni cosa del suo passato comprendendo fino nel profondo ogni sua sensazione ed emozione.  
La ricercatrice aveva creato una pozione per far finalmente cicatrizzare la ferita che lo stava lentamente uccidendo, giorno per giorno, rubandogli preziose stille di sangue ed energia magica; Severus si fece spiegare tutto con cura: la formula, gli ingredienti, le quantità precise, l’ordine di immissione e tutta la lunga e delicata procedura di distillazione.  
Poi, come sempre faceva per consolidata abitudine, automaticamente rielaborò tutte le informazioni infilandole nel calderone della propria mente, con precisione, con cura millimetrica e con passione: con totale ed asettica concentrazione analizzò ogni singolo ingrediente, lo misurò e lo soppesò con la sua esperienza; valutò le interazioni magiche tra i componenti e studiò le migliori combinazioni possibili analizzando anche la sostituzione di alcuni ingredienti; vagliò ogni minimo passo del processo di miscelazione, ogni giro del mestolo, i tempi, l’energia, la delicatezza del movimento del polso, le ripetizioni, la forza ed il calore delle fiamme.  
Poco per volta, nella sua mente la pozione virò su nuove tonalità di colore, assunse una diversa densità, l’odore si modificò e nacque qualcosa di nuovo, di diverso, di più efficace.  
Elyn non dovette far altro che affacciarsi in quello straordinario calderone mentale e prendere nota di tutto, con altrettanta meticolosa cura.  
Un entusiastico stupore si diffuse sul suo viso, mano a mano che la distillazione evocata dalla mente del mago procedeva verso una diversa e più vantaggiosa conclusione:  
\- Entrare nella tua mente è come accedere a una biblioteca esclusiva, specializzata in filtri, distillati e pozioni! – esclamò eccitata, il viso soffuso di rossore per l’emozione della scoperta. – È come addentrarmi in un laboratorio fornito d’ogni più raro ingrediente, ogni preziosa boccettina corredata di una pergamena di istruzioni vergate con rigorosa precisione!  
Avrebbe voluto battere le mani, come una bambina, e saltellare per la felicità; sì, ne era certa: la nuova formulazione del complesso filtro avrebbe funzionato e la vita di Severus era finalmente salva!  
Cercò di controllarsi, di trattenersi ancora, ma non ci riuscì:  
\- La tua conoscenza dell’arte delle pozioni è veramente incredibile, Severus!  
Il mago la fissò, un poco imbarazzato dal caloroso complimento, gli occhi neri spalancati, divertito e stupito dalla gioiosa reazione della Guaritrice, incapace di trattenere un lieve sorriso appena accennato che morbidamente gli dischiuse le labbra sottili.  
Elyn ricambiò lo sguardo, la felicità che dagli occhi si diffondeva nel volto incorniciato dai lunghi capelli castano chiaro, fino a raggiungere le labbra che dolcemente si aprirono in un radioso sorriso:  
\- Non ho mai assistito a una cosa del genere: la pozione che hai virtualmente distillato nel calderone della tua mente…  
Per un istante sembrò che l’emozione le rubasse le parole; Elyn annaspò, cercò il respiro che le sfuggiva, e le parole adatte ad esprimere la sua incontenibile felicità.  
Fu solo un sussurro indistinto, che progressivamente diventava muto, ma Severus glielo lesse chiaro sulle labbra sorridenti:  
\- … ti salverà la vita, _amore mio!_  



End file.
